


Call from home

by schrijverr



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sick Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: During a meeting Batman gets a call, because Damian is sick and won't admit it.





	Call from home

They were in the middle of a League meeting when Batmans phone rang. He looked at the screen and sighed as he excused himself for a second. The rest of the League went silent and Batman picked up: “Nightwing, I’m in the middle of something.”

They couldn’t hear what Nightwing, whoever that was, was saying, but Batman cut him off: “You’re rambling. Repeat it, but slowly and coherent.”

Batman listened again and nodded: “He isn’t listening, not even to Agent A?”

“I understand,” Batman said after an answer, “Maybe I can talk some sense into him. Which voice should I use.”

“OK, thank you Nightwing.”

Batman waited for a second, then he frowned as he heard what the person on the other side said. The League was very interested in this conversation now. They weren’t allowed into Gotham and there were almost no reports on the Batman, or any of his associates or that matter, so this was a good time to learn about their mysterious member.

Batman sighed and said, in a low, but not his usual I swallowed ten buckets of gravel, voice: “Robin, I don’t care how much you trained or how strong you are. I know you’re capable, but you are obviously sick.”

“No, I’m not just saying this, because Nightwing thinks you’re sick. I can barely understand you through the sniffing and your hoarse throat.” The League raised some eyebrows at this, Batman was sounding fatherly, like he had kids, but that, that couldn’t be true. 

“I said no. You don’t get to patrol when you’re sick. The others are more than capable, they can handle it while you rest and get better.” Batman was sounding frustrated.

Batman started frowning more and more as the other, Robin, replied. When the other wouldn’t stop talking he suddenly stood up and exclaimed: “That’s it. I am coming down right now and I am tying you to your bed. Goodbye and I’ll see you in a minute.”

Then he hung up and said: “I have to take care of an idiot.” and briskly walked out of the room.  
It was quiet for a minute, then the Flash said: “Was it just me or was that kind of strange?”


End file.
